


A Llama? You're Supposed To Be In Danger!

by HaloRocks1214



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Emperor's New Groove - Freeform, Gen, Humor, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloRocks1214/pseuds/HaloRocks1214
Summary: When Hunk agreed to seek out the distress beacon sent out by Lotor, the mother fricking Galra Prince himself, he didn’t expect him to be in actual danger. What!? He’s evil! He probably set up a trap for us, no wonder no one wanted to help. It doesn’t help that “Shiro” wasn’t really Shiro. It also doesn’t help that Allura and Coran want to open their own restaurant. Let’s not forget how Lance turned himself and Pidge into kids. I hope Keith is handling them okay. Finally! There he is… wait, a llama? I thought Lotor sent out the beac- Oh No…Hiatus. I'm not discontinuing but it might be a while before I get back to this





	A Llama? You're Supposed To Be In Danger!

You may ask entering this story: what happened? How could this handsome, young Galran get into a situation like this? Well, once upon a decapheeb, I wa-

(Blah blah blah, c'mon dude, this isn't a fairytale)

Do you want the tiny gremlins to fall asleep quickly? or is it possible tha- 

(Okay! I get it, all I'm saying is, there's a way we can make it not sound like it was written in the 1500s)

Alright, let me hear it, doesn't mean I'll do it...

**\---------**

If you listen closely, you can always hear the sweet song of beautiful birds flow through the wind...

" _You're the only one_ Hunk _, with everything gone awry, you're the best possible pick for this mission~~_ "

... Or the horrible imitation of a woman complaining.

(Hey! I did a great job of imitating her, I dare _you_ to imitate your mother)

... done by a 21-year-old Samoan male.

" **That's right my dear boy, Shiro has gone off the radar and you assigned Keith to watch over the small ones, it can't be helped** "

It appears he is now... twisting a leaf right above his mouth- is that supposed to be a mustache? 

(shut uP AND GET TO THE POINT) 

Well if you'll let me tell the story in any other format I'd find myself seeing the narrative slightly more appealing. 

(FINE. Just don't make it obnoxious Shakespearean, we want the little guys to fall asleep, not be traumatized by boredom) 

... Alright then.

**\---------**

This man goes by the name Hunk Garrett, preferably Hunk. Recently, the Castle of Lions had been sent a distress beacon by none other than Prince Lotor himself. Unfortunately,- 

(you mean logically?)

... no one wanted to go and see what was happening. Not only were three men- 

( **Ew, men are gross, I'm a boy.** _Yea!, and I'm not a boy at all_ )

... Not only was a man out of the equation, the castle had two more tiny problems to deal with. Naturally, the last one left was put in charge by none other than Hunk himself, leaving three people to search the beacon.

(If only I had that much luck) 

You wanted me to tell the story, let me tell it! 

(JEEZ LOUISE). 

Thank you. This is where we are now. Of course, I would continue, but I'll just let the holographic memory play for me 

(You know, we should've done that from the start.) 

... You don't say?

**~~~A LLAMA? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN DANGER~~~**

Throwing the leaf away, Hunk continued his journey to find where the beacon had exactly come from. He was hoping to have two sources of backup, but _apparently_ , more "pressing" matters came up.

Hunk inhaled sharply, "Okay, I get you guys wanting to preserve your culture and stuff, I do!" Hunk trips over a hidden tree root, "And I look forward to seeing what your new restaurant will make," a branch smacks him in the face, "but maybe next time, we should all sit down and create a list of priorities!" Aaannnnddd, he's sliding down a muddy hill. Hunk quickly stands, wipes his pants down, looks at the sky, glaring profusely, putting hands to his mouth, creating a cone, and-

"BECAUSE SENDING ONE PERSON TO AN UNKNOWN PLANET TO SAVE A POTENTIAL CRIMINAL IS NOT ONE OF THEM"

The only reply that is given is some form of alien crow squawking in return. Hunk finally exhaled most of the tension he was barring. He continued walking. It was about ten minutes of jumping at small sounds and getting whacked by a dozen more trees did he get close to where the beacon was.

"Finally," exclaimed the exhausted paladin, not realizing what was exactly in store, "Alright Mr. "Prince", you can come out now!"

Dead silence...

"Okay, listen, we may be at odds, but both of us know you aren't dumb enough to leave the area of where you sent the beacon." Out of all the things to come next, it makes Hunk wonder if that branch earlier caused him to be unconscious.

Good News: Hunk got a decent response!  
Bad News: The response just so happened to be the clopping of hooves.

Stepping around the tree, what Hunk saw was definitely purple, tall, and had long hair, but-

"Lotor?!"

it being a Llama? Yea, maybe that branch hit his head harder than he thought...


End file.
